Dispensers are known for fluids such as sugar based concentrated flavouring for beverages which are provided in a container having a one-way outlet valve which is biased to a closed position and may be opened by biasing the one-way valve inwardly into the container.
Previously known devices fail to provide a simplified spigot valve for such containers.